bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobu Nishimura
Nobu Nishimura (西村 延; Nishimura Nobu) was one of the shinigami selected and experimented on in a failed attempt to create shinigami supersoldiers, becoming a Kenrei. He fled with the other survivors to the human world into self-exile. Biography Little is currently known, other than that Nobu was a member of Gotei 13's 3rd Division prior to the experiments. Personality and traits Many of his comrades agree that Nobu is rather strange in comparison to the other Kenrei, even Havado Mesuzukken. Nobu rarely talks to anyone, even if being directly spoken to, and rarely moves about. Havado theorized that Nobu is a "heavy thinker": always reflecting on someone, something or someplace. The only times Nobu has moved about was when he fled with the Kenrei to the World of the Living, to come to the aid of a companion, or to eat a meal. Kotone Takahashi noted that Nobu rarely eats, as though he had an outstanding ability to conserve and utilize energy. Powers and abilities Zanpakutō Seijaku no Oto (静寂の音; lit. "sound of silence") was the zanpakutō of Nobu. The spirit of Seijaku no Oto was since fused together with Nobu's body as a result of the Kenrei Experiments. * Wakai: Like other Kenrei, Nobu's eyes change color when his wakai activates, to that of a bright blue. :Wakai special ability: Nobu explained that his wakai has three forms, each of varying power and abilities. ::Ichidai Gakushō — Ichi to San Fun (一第楽章 — 一と三分; lit. First Movement — One and Three Seconds): Upon release, Nobu creates four swords, forming a quadrilateral shape around himself. Touching any one of the swords would cause the victim to be momentarily paralyzed. Nobu can control all four blades at once, allowing him to use one sword to defend himself while the other three goes on the attack. ::Nidai Gakushō — Nihyakunanajyūsan Fun (二第楽章 — 二百七十三分; lit. Second Movement — 273 Seconds): With this ability, Nobu can amplify a simple sound to astoundingly high decibels, piercing the ears of everyone not prepared to block out the sound waves. ::Bandai Gakushō — Rei Fun (卍第楽章 — 霊分; lit. Last Movement — Zero Seconds): Considered to be among the most frightening ability of the Kenrei, the final movement allows Nobu to reduce the temperature of everything within a kilometer around him to absolute zero. Some speculated that this would have been his bankai if he was still a shinigami. He often warns his allies to flee, presumably since this ability would affect them if they were caught in its release. Nobu explained that it is virtually impossible for energy to transfer between masses, though the ability of a body mass to utilize kinetic energy to move is not impossible. * Shikai: Unknown * Bankai: Never achieved Behind the scenes The zanpakutō takes influence from the controversial piece 4'33" by John Cage. Translating 4 minutes and 33 seconds into seconds, it would equal 273 seconds: alluding to the zanpakutō relationship with temperature and absolute zero; the name could also be referencing Cage's 0'00", also referred to as 4'33" No. 2. The "One and Three" ability name is a reference to Cage's One3, a composition that revisited his concept of 4'33". Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Kenrei